


A Mind Most Keen

by JacquelineHyde



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, it's short and it's dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineHyde/pseuds/JacquelineHyde
Summary: The Legendary Summoner of Askr scanned the battlefield with swift, hawk-like eyes, sizing up the situation, mind abuzz with possible scenarios and counter-scenarios. Finally, decision made, the Summoner turned resolutely to the expectant team preparing to ride into battle.“Eh, just...do your thing.”





	A Mind Most Keen

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's this. It was my husband's idea; I just stole it. It accurately reflects both of our play styles. Also, this may be the only thing I ever write in this fandom that does not feature Alfonse. I'm sure he's appreciating the break.

“Orders, Summoner?” 

The Legendary Summoner of Askr scanned the battlefield with swift, hawk-like eyes, sizing up the situation, mind abuzz with possible scenarios and counter-scenarios. Finally, decision made, the Summoner turned resolutely to the expectant team preparing to ride into battle.

“Eh, just...do your thing.”

Reinhardt looked at Titania. Titania looked at Sully. Sully looked at Roy. Roy flailed a bit and nearly fell of his horse. The Summoner tsked sympathetically. Poor kid was still getting the hang of fighting on horseback, after all.

"Is that it?" Titania finally prompted. "No further instructions?" 

"Nope," the Summoner said with an easy wave. "I think that'll do it."

Exchanging one more uneasy look, the Heroes did their respective things accordingly, and in moments, the battlefield erupted into chaos.

“I'll be right back,” the Summoner called, utterly unheeded amidst the life-and-death struggle unfolding amidst the town square decorated with brightly painted eggs.

Shrugging, the brave and brilliant tactician ducked into a nearby tavern and sauntered into the kitchen, dodging the occasional alarmed patron and staff rushing to the windows to watch the action outside.

Bread, butter, tomato, lettuce, leftover roast...what else did a sandwich need? Ah, yes! Cheese!

Turning from the pantry, wax-covered wedge in hand, the Summoner set about the crucial matter of proper sandwich construction.

The bread must be sliced neither too thick nor too thin, lest the sandwich become soggy or tower beyond the capacity of a mortal mouth.

The butter must be spread evenly, avoiding any unappetizing buttery clumps or dry spots.

The meat must be thinly sliced and cleaned of fat.

The tomato must walk the delicate balance between under- and overripe.

The lettuce must be patted dry on a towel, carefully, lest it bruise and wilt.

And under _no_ circumstances could one forget to peel the wax off of the cheese!

Surveying the good work on the countertop before them, the Summoner nodded in satisfaction, and took that first blissful bite.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, the Summoner emerged from the tavern, to be greeted by the joyous shouts of their victorious team.

“Summoner, we crushed 'em!" said Sully.

“We had our doubts about your bold, cutting edge approach, but your keen tactical mind won the day!" said Reinhardt.

“We owe our victory and our lives to you, Summoner!” said Titania.

“That was amazing, Summoner!” said Roy.

Surreptitiously brushing the crumbs from the front of their robe, the Summoner took a moment to bask in the adoration of their team.

After all, the Heroes weren't wrong; that sandwich had been nothing short of _art_.

 


End file.
